Un Giro 180
by DragFenix17
Summary: Un Viaje en el tiempo cambiara las vidas de Ranma y Akane, ¿Que pasaria si se alterara el pasado?... Fic Ranma & Akane
1. La Familia Saotome Tendo

_**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y todo lo que escribo es sin fines lucrativos y bla, bla, bla =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Giro de 180°<strong>

**Capitulo 1: La Familia Saotome Tendo**

Había pasado 14 años desde que Ranma y Akane decidieron casarse, sus familias se sentían felices por el matrimonio de los más jóvenes de la casa pues ellos creían que iba a ser un sueño ver sus escuelas unidas al fin. En el dojo Tendo habían cambiado muchas cosas después de la boda de nuestros protagonistas por ejemplo:

El señor y la señora Saotome se habían ido a vivir a su casa recién reconstruida para darle más espacio a los residentes del dojo Tendo

Kasumi ya no vivía en el dojo ya que ella se había casado hace 16 años con el Dr. Tofú Kochi y vivía con él y sus dos hijos en la clínica: Yuto tenía 15 años de edad y Aiko tenía 13. Mientras Yuto y su padre trabajan en la clínica (cuando ellos no iban a la escuela, claro) Kasumi y Aiko se iban al Dojo a ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, a lo que también se sumaba Nodoka

Nabiki tampoco vivía en el dojo puesto que ella se había casado con Kuno Tatewaki hace 15 años y decidieron irse a vivir Tokio por lo que ella y su esposo iban de vez en cuando al Dojo Tendo

Por otro lado Ranma y Akane Vivian con el señor Tendo, ellos se encargaban de dar clases en el dojo, como también se encargaban del mantenimiento de este, Ranma y Akane se habían casado y ahora tenían dos hijos: uno de 14 años y otro de 12 años, el mayor se llamaba Hayato, el era el vivo retrato de Ranma pero su color de ojos era de un color chocolate que se parecían mucho al de su madre, por otro lado Daichi el menor era muy parecido a Akane exceptuando el color de ojos quien los había sacado de Ranma

Hayato y Daichi eran los mejores en artes marciales del país ya que como a Ranma ellos se habían dedicado a entrenar desde que tenían uso de razón y el maestro de estos dos muchachos había sido Ranma y por tanto los dos muchachos tenían el carácter orgulloso y egocéntrico del Padre

El maestro Hapossai también vivía con los ahora Saotome Tendo pero él no representaba ningún problema para esta familia por que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fuera recaudando "tesoros" para su colección, pero sin embargo cuando este se encontraba en la casa era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Ranma ya que el maestro insistía en entrenar a Hayato y Daichi con las "técnicas de Hapossai" pero este por obvias razones Ranma se negaba a que estuviera cerca de sus hijos, y como sus esfuerzos por entrenar a los muchachos eran inútiles intentaba hacer otro tipo de cosas como mojar a Ranma con agua fría o tratar de darle un "abrazo" a Akane (esto último acababa con la paciencia de Ranma y lo mandaba a explorar los cielos de Nerima)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Nuestra historia comienza en realidad un día normal en Nerima, para ser más exactos en el Dojo Saotome Tendo.

Soun Tendo se encontraba jugando su regular partida de shogi con Genma que aunque no vivía en la casa Tendo él y Nodoka siempre iban para pasar el tiempo con su nueva familia

Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina con Nodoka pues al parecer le estaban enseñando a Aiko a cocinar

Akane se encontraba haciendo otras cosas que no tuviera que ver con la cocina pues aunque Nodoka y Kasumi trataran de enseñarle ella nada mas no aprendía así que Ranma ayudado por sus hijos trataban de mantenerla lejos de la cocina cuando a esta se le metía la idea de cocinar para ellos, por eso Akane hacia las tareas de la casa mientras que Kasumi y Nodoka se encargaban de lo culinario

Hapossai no se encontraba en la casa así que se podía decir que era un día más que tranquilo

Y Ranma se encontraba en el Dojo con los dos adolecentes, pues les tocaba su entrenamiento a esa hora del día

-Muy bien muchachos -animaba Ranma a sus hijos mientras los observaba combatir- recuerda Daichi no descuides tus defensas, si lo haces le das oportunidades a tus enemigos así que tienes que mejorar tus defensas -dijo Ranma mientras observaba como Hayato lograba conectar un golpe en el estomago de su hermano

Daichi le hizo caso a su padre, pero Hayato era más hábil que él y por tanto el siempre lograba conectar varios golpes poderosos que si no fuera por el entrenamiento con su padre no resistiría a tales impactos. Una vez terminada la pelea, Ranma los puso a hacer otro tipo de entrenamiento muscular, como abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas, etc.

Cuando Ranma estaba a punto de enseñarles una Kata nueva a sus hijos un anciano pervertido se apareció interrumpiendo así el entrenamiento de los muchachos

-Hola ¿cómo están? –Dijo Hapossai en un tono alegre- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-que no ve anciano… estamos entrenando- dijo Hayato- así que no venga a molestarnos

-ay pero que carácter… no cabe duda que eres hijo de Ranma-dijo Hapossai haciéndose el ofendido- yo nada mas vine aquí porque quería decirle algo a Ranma

-¿y ahora que es lo que quiere viejo? –pregunto fastidiado Ranma-creí que no estaba en la casa

-¡ESTO!-dijo Hapossai haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ranma mientras tomaba una cubeta con agua fría y se la vaciaba a Ranma convirtiéndolo en Mujer- ahora si podrás modelar esto para mi…-dijo Hapossai sacando de su bolsillo un sostén color rosa claro con encajes

-eso ni pensarlo…- dijo la peli-roja enojada-…por qué no mejor deja de molestar viejo pervertido

-está bien, está bien si tú no quieres usar esto entonces… le diré a Akane… estoy seguro que ella si querrá modelar esto para mí-dijo Hapossai mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del Dojo

-no se atreva a acercarse a mamá viejo degenerado-dijo Daichi enfadado por la falta de respeto hacia su madre

-suficiente…-dijo Ranma aun convertido en mujer- largase de aquí… -dijo mientras lo mandaba a volar, esperando que no regresara en un buen tiempo, una vez pasado el incidente con el anciano, Hayato y Daichi miraban a su padre con curiosidad, ya que para ellos era normal ver que su padre se convirtiera en mujer pero no podían negar que era bastante extraño y que cada vez que trataban de hablar con su padre sobre sus "transformaciones" el solo evitaba el tema- ¿Por qué me ven de esa forma?-pregunto Ranma al ver las miradas curiosas de sus hijos

-papá… ya sabemos que no te gusta hablar del tema… pero te queremos preguntar, ¿por qué tu y el abuelo Genma se transforman cada vez que les cae agua fría?-pregunto Daichi hablando también por su hermano

-¿de verdad quieren saber?-dijo Ran-chan-… está bien les contare pero después de que me vuelva hombre…- Dijo Ranma disponiéndose a salir de ahí

-espera un momento… siempre es lo mismo contigo cuando te preguntamos esto…-dijo Hayato-…siempre nos dices que nos lo vas a contar y después… nada… si quieres volver a ser hombre no te preocupes yo iré por agua caliente… pero tú no te moverás de aquí entendiste papá- y dicho esto salió del dojo rumbo a la cocina buscando agua caliente pero en el trayecto se encontró a su madre

-Hayato… ¿ya terminaron su entrenamiento?- pregunto Akane

- no aun no mamá… solo voy a buscar un poco de agua para Papá ya que tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Hapossai- le explico Hayato a su madre

-A ya veo… no te preocupes- dijo Akane-… yo le llevare el agua a tu padre, tu si quieres regresa con él y tu hermano

-Gracias mamá- dijo Hayato a Akane regresando al Dojo con su padre y su hermano menor

-vaya tu sí que eres rápido hermano…-dijo Daichi

-¿Donde está el agua?- pregunto Ran-chan

-me encontré con mi madre allá afuera y ella va a traer el agua- dijo Hayato acercándose a su padre- ahora si en lo que viene mamá tú podrías decirnos el por qué de tu cambio…

-está bien-dijo la chica fastidiada- esto es algo que tengo desde que tenía 16 años…-empezó la historia Ranma-todo empezó cuando yo estaba de viaje entrenamiento con su abuelo, mi padre y yo fuimos a entrenar a China y ahí empezó todo…-dijo Ranma y después, Ranma les conto la historia de cómo se había transformado en chica y también les conto como había conocido a Shampoo ya que esa historia estaba ligada con su transformación en chica cuando iba a empezar la historia de Ryoga alguien interrumpió la platica

-Ranma… aquí traigo el agua caliente-dijo Akane entrando al dojo con una tetera en las manos

-Gracias Akane-dijo Ranma tomando la tetera de las manos de su esposa, una vez que tenía la tetera en las manos se vació el contenido, convirtiéndose así en hombre de nuevo

-y… ¿de que tanto hablaban? - pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-de nada interesante… la verdad-dijo Ranma- nada mas les contaba a nuestro hijos la mitad de mi vida, les contaba cosas como: cuando fui a china, cuando me caí en la posa de Jusenkyo, como conocí a las amazonas, como Ryoga me persiguió hasta la muerte, como te conocí a ti… y como me enamore de una fea marimacho como tu- dijo burlón Ranma pero se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de su esposa

-si mamá… papá nos estaba contando apenas cuando conoció a Shampoo- dijo Hayato a su madre para que se tranquilizara un poco

-está bien los dejo para que platiquen a gusto…-dijo Akane un poco enojada ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus ex rivales ya que desde que Ranma se caso con ella no solo habían cambiado las cosas en su casa y su familia si no también con las otras prometidas de Ranma: Shampoo se había casado con Mousse y se habían ido a vivir a China a la aldea amazona junto con Colon, Ukyo se había casado con Ryoga y esperaban su primer bebe y de Kodachi… lo último que se supo de ella fue que estaba viajando por toda América.

Una vez que Akane salió del Dojo Ranma y los dos adolecentes siguieron hablando sobre la vida de Ranma a partir de la maldición

_Continuara…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola =D aquí les traigo una nueva historia que me pedia a gritos que la publicara jeje... para el primer capitulo quise darles una pequeña introduccion a lo que seria mi historia, espero les haya gustado =)... espero sus comentarios... ya saben que se acepta de todo, perdon por no actualizar la otra historia que tengo pendiente pero les prometo que para mañana viernes 2 de Septiembre ya tendre actualizada la otra =) sin mas yo me despido**_

_**Salu2 a todos mis lectores**_


	2. El espejo Griego

****_**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y todo lo que escribo es sin fines lucrativos y bla, bla, bla =D**_****

* * *

><p><strong>Giro de 180°<strong>

**Capitulo 2: El espejo griego**

Pasaron 2 años desde que Ranma les había contado su historia a sus dos hijos y las cosas siguieron iguales, peleas ocasionales con Hapossai, alguna que otra discusión con Akane por pequeñeces, en fin todo iba normal dentro de lo que cabía.

Era una mañana fría de noviembre, Hayato y Daichi se preparaban para ir a la escuela Furinkan junto con sus primos Yuto y Aiko

-niños apúrense o si no llegaran tarde a la escuela… Yuto y Aiko ya están aquí así que no se tarden- grito Akane desde la planta baja de la casa

-YA VAMOS MAMÁ- grito Hayato desde su habitación

Cuando bajaron a desayunar se encontraron sentados en la mesa: a su abuelo Soun leyendo el periódico como era de costumbre, a sus primos quienes ya habían empezado con el desayuno y a su padre

-buenos días- dijeron los dos muchachos al unisonó

-buenos días- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto Daichi una vez que se sentó junto a Aiko

-Akane está en la cocina con Kasumi- dijo Ranma sin preocupación pero al parecer sus dos hijos no lo tomaron así

-Mamá esta…- empezó a decir Hayato pálido- ¿Mamá está cocinando?

-eh… no claro que no- dijo Ranma un poco divertido- ella sólo le está ayudando a tu tía a servir el desayuno

-aunque no veo que tiene de malo que yo cocine Hayato…-dijo Akane entrando en el comedor un poco molesta por la pregunta de su hijo

-no Mamá jeje, no tiene nada de malo… solo era una pregunta eso es todo-dijo Hayato un poco nervioso ya que tanto el cómo Daichi y Ranma temían al carácter de Akane

-bueno nada mas no me enojo contigo porque ya casi va a ser tu cumpleaños número 16 y no quiero castigarte en tu cumpleaños hijito- dijo Akane con una falsa sonrisa- pero nada más pasa este fin de semana y ya verás…

-ya Akane no te enojes- dijo Ranma mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para que tomara asiento junto a él- y ustedes cuatro es mejor que se apuren a desayunar o llegaran tarde a la escuela

Los 4 adolecentes se apresuraron a tomar el desayuno pues ya se había hecho un poco tarde para ir a la escuela, cuando los muchachos se marcharon Nodoka y Genma llegaron a la casa empezando así su monótona Rutina:

Genma y Soun empezaron a jugar su regular partida de Shogi, Kasumi y Nodoka hicieron el quehacer de la casa comenzando por la cocina mientras Ranma y Akane arreglaban las habitaciones

-Akane…-dijo Ranma para llamar la atención de su esposa quien estaba terminando de mullir un cojín

-dime Ranma- dijo Akane levantando la vista para toparse con la de su esposo

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Hayato y aun no le hemos comprado nada- dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla por detrás

-tienes razón Ranma- dijo Akane- pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la comida de mañana

-es verdad…-dijo Ranma mientras le besaba el cuello a Akane- seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo cuando estemos por ahí… aun no puedo creer que nuestro hijo cumpla 16 años

-yo tampoco… es que me parece que todo paso muy rápido…- dijo Akane con nostalgia- aun recuerdo cuando nosotros éramos los de 16 jeje

-si… es verdad…- dijo Ranma dándole un beso en los labios a Akane-… pero no digas que todo paso muy rápido porque no es así… yo me tarde siglos en confesarte lo que siento

-no solo tu- dijo Akane con una sonrisa en los labios- Ranma… ¿eres feliz con la vida que te toco?

-por supuesto que si Akane- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Akane tiernamente- no pude haber escogido un vida mejor… pero créeme que si no tuviera mi maldición esta vida seria perfecta, porque te tengo a ti y a nuestros hijos

-¿de verdad?...-dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposo para darle un tierno beso- te amo Ranma

-yo también te amo…-y dicho esto se volvieron a dar otro beso- y sabes que mañana también se cumplen 18 años desde que llegue al dojo y te conocí

-si… lo sé- dijo Akane- aunque no lo creas llevo la cuenta jeje no soy tan marimacho como piensas

-Te amo… aunque seas una marimacho-dijo Ranma mientras la giraba para quedar cara a cara con ella, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron unos instantes a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos completamente

Después Ranma se decidió a actuar dándole un beso en los labios a Akane, conforme fueron pasando los segundos, Ranma fue subiendo la intensidad del beso, ahora era un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor

Ranma ciño la cintura de Akane acercándola más a él, mientras la besaba con más pasión. Por otro lado Akane solo se dejaba seducir por Ranma, ya que sus besos le encantaban ella profundizaba el beso tomándolo del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella todavía mas

Ranma que buscaba más comodidad fue avanzando hacia la cama y por ende Akane se hacía para atrás con cada paso que daba Ranma, cuando las piernas de Akane chocaron contra la cama, Ranma la acostó sobre la misma con él en sima

Cuando los pulmones de ambos les suplicaron por aire terminaron el beso sin muchas ganas, entonces Ranma hablo- ¿Qué te parece si de regalo de cumpleaños le damos a Hayato un Hermanito… o Hermanita? El no es exigente, ni yo tampoco así que…-

-eso suena muy bien para mí pero para nuestro hijo quien sabe…- dijo Akane un poco divertida con la propuesta de Ranma- el ya tiene suficiente con un hermano

-eso es cierto, pero yo pienso que es mejor encargarlo ahorita- dijo Ranma con picardía- y si no le gusta, pues que se aguante

Ranma le dedico una mirada sensual a Akane y acto seguido empezó a acariciarle las piernas, ya que ella llevaba un vestido y no le resultaba nada difícil a Ranma tener a acceso a la piel de su esposa.

Mientras Akane iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Ranma para empezar a desasearse de la ropa. A Ranma y Akane no les faltaban ganas para continuar, cuando estuvieron a punto de pasar a la siguiente "fase" alguien los interrumpió

-Akane…- dijo Kasumi desde afuera de la habitación de Akane ahora también la de Ranma-…Ranma necesito comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida… cuando terminen y vallan al mercado ¿podrían traerme lo que necesito por favor?

-si Kasumi- dijo Akane una vez pasada su euforia y a la vez que ella y su esposo se acomodaban la ropa- será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión, ahora hay que ir con Kasumi-

-tienes razón- dijo Ranma dándole un pequeño en los labios y acto seguido salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a donde Kasumi para que les diera la lista de cosas que necesitaban comprar

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de salida en la preparatoria Furinkan. Hayato y Yuto como iban en la misma escuela salieron juntos para recoger a sus hermanos menores.

Una vez que todos salieron se encaminaron al dojo hablando en el trayecto de cosas sin importancia y una vez en el dojo Yuto se despidió de ellos porque a él no le gustaban las artes marciales en su totalidad, él prefería pasar el tiempo ayudando a su padre en la clínica

Aiko fue con su madre quien se encontraba recogiendo la ropa limpia que ya estaba seca. Mientras Hayato y Daichi se disponían a empezar su entrenamiento del día pero una chica se los impidió

-oigan chicos- dijo Aiko a sus primos

-¿Qué pasa Aiko?- dijo Daichi

-es que… yo quería pedirles un favor- dijo Aiko apenada- resulta de que mi mamá quiere planchar la ropa limpia… pero la plancha está en la habitación de Hapossai y a mí me da un poco de miedo entrar ahí sola… ya saben cómo es el maestro…-

-si ya sabemos- dijo Hayato- no te preocupes nosotros iremos por esa plancha

Y así lo hicieron Hayato y Daichi fueron a la habitación de Hapossai en busca de la plancha pero esta no estaba a simple vista así que la tuvieran que buscarla

-mira toda esta ropa intima- dijo Hayato encontrándose con la colección del maestro- es el colmo del descaro, es un viejo asqueroso

-será mejor que no toquemos nada- dijo Daichi con tono precavido- recuerda que solo venimos por la plancha

-está bien- dijo Hayato mientras se olvidaba de la colección del maestro pero entonces algo llamo su atención sobre un mueble se encontraba un espejo de mano de color rojo, en la parte trasera se encontraban un grabado en letras doradas que decía: _"espejo griego"_

-la encontré- dijo Daichi sacando de sus pensamientos a Hayato- vamos de aquí, que estar aquí me da escalofrió

-si- dijo Hayato guardándose el espejo en el bolsillo y saliendo de la habitación

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando Ranma y Akane regresaron saludaron a sus hijos y a su sobrina, después Akane se fue con Kasumi y Nodoka para ayudarles en la cocina pero en lo mínimo, Ranma se llevo a los muchachos para practicar un rato en el dojo

Así empezaron su entrenamiento pero esta vez Daichi fue quien logro conectarle todos los golpes a su hermano, para Ranma esto no paso desapercibido así que decidió detener la pelea

-Hayato…-dijo Ranma un poco preocupado- ¿te pasa algo hijo?

-no papá…-dijo Hayato-… no te preocupes solo estoy un poco preocupado… estoy pensando en… no en nada, no me hagas caso

-pues yo creo que le estas prestando demasiada atención a tus pensamientos para no pensar en nada- dijo Ranma

-papá… ¿tú sabes que es el espejo griego?- pregunto Hayato a su padre

-¿el espejo griego?...-dijo Ranma sorprendido pues no sabía cómo había podido averiguar sobre el- pues si… el espejo griego es un espejo que tiene Hapossai en sus manos y que sirve para viajar al pasado ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-no por nada papá… es solo que escuche hablar de él en la clase de historia y me dio curiosidad…-mintió Hayato, el estaba un poco nervioso- entonces ese espejo sirve para viajar atreves del tiempo… ¿y sabes cómo funciona?

-si… se supone que si le cae una lágrima al espejo este te lleva al momento del tiempo en el que estés pensando- dijo Ranma

-ah… claro… entiendo-dijo Hayato no volviendo a preguntar- bueno papá que te parece si continuamos entrenando

-eso va a ser imposible porque ya esta lista la comida- dijo Akane quien había entrado en el dojo- lávense las manos que ya es hora de comer

Y dicho esto los dos chicos hicieron lo que su madre les ordeno dejando a Ranma y Akane solo en el dojo

-oye Akane… crees que los muchachos se hayan encontrado con el espejo de Hapossai-dijo Ranma preocupado

-¿El espejo griego? -preguntó Akane-… no creo ellos jamás entran a la habitación del maestro, a demás no veo de que te preocupas Ranma

-bueno es que nuestros hijos son demasiado impulsivos, no sé qué pasaría si se llegaran a ir al pasado- dijo Ranma más preocupado que antes

-no te preocupes ya Ranma y mejor vamos a comer- dijo Akane dándole un beso corto en los labios a Ranma

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola =) aqui el capitulo 2 espero les guste... me sorprendio mucho tadas las visitas que tube en mi historia me da mucho saber que cuento con su apoyo, les agradesco mucho y espero que lo que le voy a escribir mas adelante a esta historia tambien les guste =)<em>

**_agradecimientos:_**

_quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

**_zey08_**

**_Karla eves_**

**_Usagi13chiba_**

**_rusa-ranmayakane_**

**_muchas gracias por darme animos para seguir escribiendo =)_**

_sin mas por el momento yo me despido_

_Salu2 a todos mis lectores =)_


	3. El Cumpleaños

**_**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y todo lo que escribo es sin fines lucrativos y bla, bla, bla =D**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Giro de 180°<strong>

**Capitulo 3: El cumpleaños**

Era sábado, para ser más preciso el cumpleaños del el mayor de los hijos de Ranma y Akane, Hayato Saotome Tendo cumplía 16 años ese día, todos en la familia Tendo y Saotome incluyendo viejos amigos de la familia se reunirían para festejar su cumpleaños.

En la mañana todo parecía normal y se podría decir que de ese día se podría esperar lo mejor, Ranma y Akane se despertaron temprano ya que tenían que preparar la casa para la fiesta de su hijo mayor.

Mientras tanto los más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban durmiendo pues Hayato y Daichi habían heredado el sueño pesado del padre (Nadie podría negar que eran hijos de Ranma Saotome), Ya que fuera del aspecto físico, los dos muchachos habían sacado muchas características de su padre más que de su madre, empezando por el carácter:

Hayato por ejemplo había heredado: la astucia, la habilidad, insensibilidad y el ego de Ranma, como también había heredado el carácter de su madre. Mientras que Daichi había heredado: la inteligencia, el carácter, la sensibilidad y la sensatez de Akane, al mismo tiempo que tenía el ego y cinismo de su padre, claro que todo esto solo es un ejemplo

En lo que Akane, Ranma se dedicaban a hacer los quehaceres de la casa fueron llegando las personas a las que esperaban empezando como Kasumi, Tofú, Yuto y Aiko.

Yuto, el Hijo mayor de los Kochi Tendo era un muchacho demasiado inteligente para su edad ya que aparte de ser muy parecido a Tofú en el aspecto físico, también era muy parecido a él en el carácter

Por otro lado Aiko se parecía más a su madre que aparte de ser una niña muy bonita también era muy paciente y dulce, sin mencionar que tenía una fascinación por los quehaceres del Hogar (extraña fascinación diría yo)

Al poco tiempo que llegaron ellos también llegaron los Saotome a la casa, Nodoka como siempre fue con Kasumi y Aiko a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno de ese día, Yuto, Tofú y Ranma se dedicaron a acomodar cosas en el Dojo ya que dada la cantidad de invitados que tendrían ese día no están seguros de que todos cupieran en la sala.

Nabiki y su esposo Kuno, los acompañarían esa noche y no solo ellos, Tanto Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Colon, Hapossai.

Mousse, Shampoo y Colon vendrían desde china ya que cada año solían pasar esas fechas con sus viejos amigos.

Así pues mientras los hombres se dedicaban a acomodar las cosas en el dojo Akane hacia la tarea más difícil de la casa, despertar a sus hijos, ya que todos decían que la más indicada para esa tarea era Akane porque solo ella sabía el método para despertar a los hombres de la familia Saotome de su estado de hibernación

Akane estaba parada en frente de la habitación de Hayato, ya que los dos hermanos no compartían habitación, Akane toco dos veces a su puerta y no hubo respuesta, así que entro y vio a su hijo acostado en su cama con la cobija solo tapándole una pierna y parte del estomago

Akane suspiro divertida al ver el parecido que tenia con su padre- Hayato despierta que ya es tarde- dijo Akane con tono dulce pero el solo seguía dormido

-Hayato…- volvió a decir elevando un poco la voz a la vez que se acercaba a él para moverlo un poco- despierta que tus primos, tus tíos y abuelos ya llegaron y están aquí para festejar tu cumpleaños hijo

No hubo respuesta él seguía dormido así que Akane opto por moverlo un poco más fuerte - ¡DESPIERTA!...-Grito Akane y por fin Hayato se despertó sobresaltado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco asustado

-Nada hijo… es solo que como no despertabas tuve que despertarte así, perdona- dijo Akane con voz dulce- Arréglate que de seguro ya no tardan en llegar tus tíos… y apropósito ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hayato!- dijo Akane mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hijo quien solo se limito a corresponderle su abrazo con una sonrisa

-Gracias mamá- dijo una vez terminado el abrazo- te había dicho que eres la mejor mamá del mundo y que te quiero mucho

-pues no, pero ahora ya me lo dijiste- dijo Akane con una sonrisa- adulador, yo también te quiero… y supongo que me quieres pedir algo ¿no?

Hayato vacilo después de un momento Hayato contesto- No, que no puedo decirte lo que siento sin necesidad de que haya algo de por medio

-considerando que eres hijo de Ranma y sobrino de Nabiki no me extrañaría nada- contesto Akane un poco divertida- pero si no me quieres pedir nada será mejor que vaya a despertar a tu hermano… a y a propósito será mejor que le vayas a ayudar a tu padre, tu tío y primo a acomodar las cosas en el dojo

-está bien- dijo Hayato mientras se levantaba de la cama, cuando Akane salió de la habitación tomo el espejo griego que todavía se encontraba en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo poso sobre una masita de noche que tenia junto a la cama- _**por mientras este espejo se quedara aquí, después ya veré que puedo hacer con él**_- pensó mientras lo volvía a mirar por última vez.

Una vez que Akane termino con la ardua tarea de despertar a sus hijo bajo a ver en que podía ayudar, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban su hermana su suegra y su sobrina preparando el desayuno, pero al llegar ahí le dijeron que ya tenían todo listo

-Akane podrías sacar la bajilla para poner la mesa- dijo Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa

-claro Kasumi- dijo Akane haciendo lo que su hermana le pidió

-Por cierto Akane… no eh visto a Papá ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Kasumi mientras probaba la comida que había preparado

-Papá salió…- dijo Akane- fue a recoger a Nabiki y a Kuno de la estación de trenes, supongo que ya no deben de tardar

-Bueno esperemos que lleguen antes del desayuno- dijo Nodoka amablemente- mientras tanto ahí que llevar todo esto a la mesa

-Claro Tía Nodoka- dijo Akane mientras tomaba los platos para llevarlos a la mesa.

Una vez servida la mesa Kasumi los llamo a todos para desayunar, cuando entro Hayato al comedor los abrazos, besos y felicitaciones por parte de su familia se hicieron presentes; y cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa Soun, Nabiki y Kuno llegaron a Dojo, y Kasumi con su sonrisa y amabilidad que la caracterizan los invito a sentarse en la mesa para desayuna, en fin el desayuno tenía un ambiente familiar que solo se lograba cuando Nabiki y sus esposo llegaban al dojo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La mañana trascurrió con normalidad y llegada la tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar, los primeros fueron Ryoga y Ukyo con una niña de 2 años

-¡Ryoga!...-saludo Ranma con familiaridad-… me sorprende que llegaras tan temprano Ryoga, de hecho me sorprende que llegaras… supongo que Uchan te ayudo a encontrar la casa sin perderte- bromeo Ranma soltando una carcajada a la que Ryoga respondió con una mira fulminante

- Cállate- dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-Cálmate… solo estaba jugando- dijo Ranma todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro y soltándose del agarre de Ryoga entonces se dirigió a Ukyo que tenia agarrada de la mano a la niña- Hola Uchan

-Hola Ran-chan –dijo Ukyo mientras se acercaba al chico para besarle la mejilla

-Hola Yua- dijo Ranma de modo más afectuoso y cargando a la niña- ¿Cómo está esta linda princesa?... dime ¿has cuidado bien a tu desorientado padre?

Yua solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrío a su tío

-Eso suena perfecto… y la verdad espero que hayas sacado la orientación de tu madre- dijo Ranma en tono de burla

- Deja de decirle esas cosas a mi hija Saotome- dijo Ryoga mientras le quitaba a Yua de las manos para ahora cargarla el- honestamente no sé como Akane te soporta

-Cierra la boca- dijo Ranma ofendido

-será mejor que vayamos a saludar a los demás- intervino Ukyo Jalando del brazo a su esposo.

Al poco Rato llegaron los faltantes: Mousse llego con Shampoo y Colon. Ranma y Akane salieron para recibir a sus invitados y pudieron darse cuenta que Shampoo tenía unos 7 meses de embarazo

-Hola Shampoo…-dijo Ranma y después saludo a los demás- Mousse, Anciana

-Ni hao ex-airén-dijo Shampoo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Ranma lo que provoco los inmediatos celos en Akane- Akane, tranquilizar, a mí ya no interesar Ranma

-eso lo se Shampoo… ¿como estas?- la saludo de mala gana

-embarazada…- bromeo Shampoo- y tú… ¿cómo estar Akane?

-Muy bien Shampoo-dijo Akane- hola Mousse, abuela

-hola Akane, Saotome… ¿cómo han estado?-Dijo mousse acercándose a Akane para saludarla con mas familiaridad

-Muy bien gracias Mousse- dijo Ranma con amabilidad

-Hola ex-yerno- dijo colon con alegría- hola Akane… bueno ahora si estamos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

-bueno en realidad solo falta Hapossai, pero si todos reunidos otra vez como antes- dijo Ranma- por qué no pasamos al dojo

Y así empezó la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo mayor de los Saotome Tendo, todos se la pasaron muy a gusto, riendo, hablando, bromeando, contando anécdotas del pasado, etc.

Cuando llego la hora de entregarle los regalos a Hayato apareció ese viejito pervertido que a todos nos cae bien, Hapossai había aparecido a media fiesta con un "regalo" para Hayato

-Hola… Hayato- dijo Hapossai mas que feliz- toma te traje un regalo abre el mío primero

-Gracias maestro pero no se hubiera molestado- dijo Hayato un poco incomodo porque presentía cual sería el regalo que el maestro le había dado, y para no molestar al maestro abrió el regalo que él le había dado, sacando de su interior un pequeño sostén color amarillo pastel con unos bonitos encajes- y ¿yo para que quiero esto maestro?

-pues es un regalo que conseguí especialmente para ti, y supuse que te iba a gustar- dijo Hapossai con picardía

-no veo que tiene esto de especial- dijo Hayato molesto

-bueno pues, porque ese sostén pertenece a Kanon la chica de la escuela que te gusta- dijo Hapossai con alegría

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Hayato más que sonrojado- no lo quiero y ya se lo puede regresar a su dueña

-eso jamás- dijo Hapossai- ahora es mío y si tu no lo quieres yo me lo quedare…- dijo haciendo una pausa y volteando a ver a Ranma- Ranma quisieras por favor modelar esto para mí- dijo mientras le extendía el sostén

-Por supuesto que no viejo degenerado, y no me moleste mas- dijo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia

-Está bien entonces tu linda Akane- dijo ahora hacia Akane

-Eso ni lo piense- intervino Ranma- porque no nos deja en paz viejo asqueroso- y Ranma se disponía a mandarlo a volar pero Hapossai como buen maestro pervertido de estilo libre se le adelanto a Ranma golpeándolo con su pipa y mandándolo directo al estanque, y convirtiéndolo en chica

-Eso es para que aprendas Ranma- dijo Hapossai saliendo de ahí

-Voy por agua Caliente-dijo Akane levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la cocina para calentar agua

-Te acompaño Akane- dijo Ranma saliendo del estanque empapada. Y acto seguido los fueron directo a la cocina, Hayato que había estado callado observando la escena, también se levanto para ver si su padre se encontraba bien y al llegar a la cocina escucho a sus padres teniendo una conversación

-Honestamente ya me canse de esto Akane- dijo Ran-chan a su esposa- como quisiera dejar todo esto eh ir a china por la cura a mi maldición

-Pero Ranma…-dijo Akane un poco enfadada por las palabras del chico ahora chica- ¿Quieres dejarlo todo?... eso nos incluye a tus hijo y a mi

-No Akane no es eso, es que… honestamente ya me canse- dijo Ranma desesperándose- tu no sabes lo que es, que cada vez que te moja la lluvia te conviertas en mujer, o tener que ponerte un traje de mujer siendo un hombre cuando quieras ir a nada… Tu no sabes lo que es eso Akane

-Ranma yo entiendo eso, pero yo creo que estas exagerando un poco- dijo Akane

-¿Exagerando?- dijo Ranma enojada- no estoy exagerando Akane, tu no tienes idea de lo que yo siento, sentir que no soy un buen esposo para ti por no ser 100% varón o sentir que eres un vergüenza para tu hijos por no ser completamente un hombre

Y antes de que Hayato pudiera escuchar otra cosa se fue, al dojo en busca de su hermano, a él solo le basto escuchar las palabras de su padre para decidir hacer ese plan

-Ranma tu sentirás eso…-dijo Akane también empezando a perder la paciencia por la terquedad de su marido-… pero no hables por nosotros quieres… ni a tus hijos ni a mi nos importa que tu seas un hombre que cada vez que le cae agua se convierta en mujer…-hizo una pausa como intentando calmarse, después de un momento Akane se calmo y le dijo a Ranma- mira Ranma a mi no me importa que tu seas hombre o mujer, la verdad es que si te quitas esa maldición el raro seria el nuevo Ranma por que nosotros tus amigos y familia te conocimos así: Shampoo te conoció así, Mousse, Colon, Hapossai, mi padre, mis hermanas, yo… así te conocí y así me enamore de ti Ranma, tal vez algún día vayas de nuevo a china y cuando sea ese día podrás quitarte esa maldición y todos estaremos felices por ti pero por mientras no te ahogues en un vaso de agua

-Te amo Akane- dijo Ranma analizando las palabras de su esposa- no se que haría sin ti y sin nuestros hijos…- hizo una pausa acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda- no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mis hijos

-eso jamás pasara- dijo Akane dándole un beso corto en los labios pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, sonó la tetera que avisaba que el agua caliente ya estaba lista- ya esta lista el agua mejor vuelves a ser normal

-de acuerdo- y diciendo esto Akane tomo la tetera con el agua y se la vacio a Ranma convirtiéndolo así en un hombre.

Mientras tanto Hayato fue a buscar a su hermano al dojo, cuando lo encontró lo saco de la fiesta y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación de Hayato, Daichi fue quien hablo

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- dijo Daichi confundido

-nada es solo que necesito tu ayuda para algo- dijo Hayato mirándolo despreocupadamente

- y ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto el menor

- necesito que me ayudes a quitarle la maldición a papá

-¿Qué?- Dijo Daichi confundido

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola antes que nada le ofresco una disculpa a todos por que mi maquina o deveria decir vejestorio jajaja se descompuso y no pude actualizar antes, y ya se que dije que iba a actualizar en la noche pero no pude la prepa consume todo mi tiempo, ese es el precio si queremos comer en el futuro jejej XD<em>

_bueno respecto a mi historia alguien me pidio que diera asi como que una descripcion de los personajes y como veran asi lo hice, para que vean que al cliente lo que pida jejejeje XD_

**_agradecimientos:_**

_quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

**_zey08_**

**_loko789_**

**_Jacquesita Saotome_**

**_Karla eves_**

**_Usagi13chiba_**

**_rusa-ranmayakane_**

**_muchas gracias por darme animos para seguir escribiendo =)_**

_sin mas por el momento yo me despido_

_Salu2 a todos mis lectores =)_


End file.
